NG! (No Good!) -PHOENIX FORM: Unbroken Thread Parody Fic-
by Mocca-Marocchi
Summary: Dua chapter parody fanfiction super nista berdasarkan fanfiction "PHOENIX FORM: Unbroken Thread" karangan PyroMystic. Ditulis tahun 2010 di Facebook dan baru dipublish di Fanfiction sekarang! Silakan dibaca kalau merasa cukup kuat mental! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!
1. First Panic!

**WARNING** : Make sure you have read the **4th chapter of "PHOENIX FORM: Unbroken Thread"** before you read this!

 **Author's Ramblings (NEW):** Cerita ini sebenarnya sudah saya tulis tahun 2010 dan sejak itu beberapa kali ingin saya upload ke website Fanfiction, TAPI SAYA MALES HAHAHAHA. Niat mengupload itu baru terwujud sekarang, deh. Well, akhir kata... _Enjoy, I guess_?

 **Author's Ramblings (OLD):** Well, chapter empat "Unbroken Thread" bisa jadi salah satu chapter paling ngenes dari semua chapter Gentle Flame series yang sudah dipublish sejauh ini. Anehnya, saat saya membaca chapter ketiga ini, otak saya yang bandel ini justru malah memproduksi adegan-adegan sinting bin gila yang merupakan parodi dari adegan-adegan sadis di chapter ini! Uwaaaaahh! Karena nggak tahu mau saya kemanain, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menuangkan semua adegan-adegan yang nggak jelas itu dalam bentuk tulisan. Tolong jangan bunuh sayaaa... Kalau kalian nggak suka, jangan baca fic ini! Sudah saya peringatkan, lho!

 **DISCLAIMER:** The story "Unbroken Thread" is owned by PyroMystic. Sun Yangmei is her original character, too! Lu Xun, Cao Pi, Sima Yi, Dian Wei, and Xu Huang are KOEI's. While PyroMystic, Moondancer95, Silvermoonarisato, and Mocca-Marocchi are owned by themselves~ =P

 **PROCEED WITH CAUTION...**

=0=0=0=

 **-BEHIND THE SCENE OF "Unbroken Thread"-**

Director: PyroMystic  
Cameraman (more precisely, cameragirl): Moondancer95  
Lighting: Silvermoonarisato  
Make-up Artist: Mocca-Marocchi

Cast:  
Lu Xun as himself  
Sun Yangmei as herself  
Cao Pi as himself  
Sima Yi as himself  
Xu Huang as himself  
Dian Wei as himself  
Others (prajurit-prajurit dan kasim-kasim Wei yang nggak jelas) as themselves  
 _(cast macam apa ini? =.=)_

Kali ini, para kru dan pemain tengah membicarakan pengambilan gambar adegan penyiksaan Lu Xun di _Tai He_.

Lu Xun: (dengan suara takut-takut) Err, anuu... Apa waktu pengambilan gambar saya harus beneran ditelanjangi juga?

PyroMystic: (berapi-api) YA JELAS, DWONKZ! Kita harus melakukan adegan ini serealistis mungkin! Ini wujud profesionalisme di dunia hiburan! (halah...)

Moondancer95: Bener banget! Nudity isn't porn! It's ART!

Silvermoonarisato: YAY!

Mocca-Marocchi, Lu Xun, Yangmei: YANG BENER AJAAAAA!

Setelah melalui musyawarah yang alot, voting, debat kusir, dan tawuran antar pemain dan kru, akhirnya diputuskan adegan itu diambil menggunakan trik kamera ^^v (penonton kecewa, deh~ xixixixixixixi~)

Pengambilan gambar dimulai~~

Scene 1:  
Mataku tertutup, tetapi aku justru dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sesuatu yang terlalu mengejutkan, tetapi juga terlalu menyakitkan untuk kulihat.  
Bukan Sima Yi, tetapi Yangmei. Yangmei yang sama, yang dulu mengatakan dia menyayangiku tetapi juga yang akan mengakatakan dia membenciku. Gadis yang kusayangi dengan seluruh hidupku, menekan bahuku dengan tangan kirinya yang berkuku-kuku tajam di setiap jarinya, siap menorehkan luka lain. Sementara tangan kanannya bukan hanya menggores dengan pisau itu, tetapi juga seperti berusaha mengalirkan sebanyak-banyaknya darah dari luka-luka baru di punggungku...

PyroMystic: Camera Rollllll... ACTION!

 **CTEK!**

 _Kamera menyorot Lu Xun yang memejamkan mata dengan wajah menahan sakit dan tangis. Setelah itu, kamera beralih kepada Yangmei yang sedang memegang pisau di tangannya dan bersiap menoreh punggung Lu Xun. Pencahayaan diatur sedemikian rupa hingga wajah Yangmei terlihat dingin, bengis, dan menakutkan._

Yangmei: (secara mendadak menghentikan tangannya) Eeee... Huruf "Li" itu nulisnya gimana, yah? Hehehehehehe~

All casts and crews: *GUBRAKZ!*

PyroMystic: Makanya kalau belajar yang bener, dong! **CUT!**

 **N.G.!**

Scene 2:  
Sebuah suara terdengar lagi. "Hei, Yang Mulia!" Panggil seorang kasim yang berada di ruangan itu. "Kudengar Yang Mulia pernah menjadi kucing! Bagaimana kalau sekarang Yang Mulia tunjukkan bagaimana caranya menjadi kucing?" Kata-katanya itu diikuti dengan tawa yang lainnya, membuatku bahkan untuk bernafas saja sangat sulit.  
"Yang Mulia! Tunjukkan caramu mengeong!" Seorang yang lain lagi berseru.  
Aku tahu aku harus melakukannya, meski aku tidak mau. Selama Yangmei masih ada di tangan Cao Pi, aku tidak bisa berkata 'tidak', bahkan untuk hal sekecil ini. Jadi aku hanya bisa berlutut, kemudian meletakkan tanganku di atas lantai. Dalam posisi merangkak seperti itu kemudian aku membuka mulutku. "Meowww..."

PyroMystic: Camera Rollll... ACTION!

 **CTEK!**

 _Kamera menyorot Lu Xun yang sedang merangkak, kemudian meng-close up wajah Lu Xun yang tampak tidak berdaya (tapi masih teuteup cute!)_

Lu Xun: (dengan penghayatan max sebagai seekor kucing) Meowww~

Seketika itu juga, wajah semua kasim dan prajurit Wei yang berkumpul di ruangan itu langsung merah padam bahkan ada yang sampai mimisan. Sedetik berikutnya, mereka sudah teriak-teriak ala _fangiril_ maniak. Beberapa orang loncat-loncat dan guling-guling.

Prajurit-prajurit Wei aka para figuran: KYAAAAAA! CUTE BUANGEEEEETTT! NGGAK TAHAN! NGGAK TAHAN!

Dian Wei: (berapi-api) Ambil kamera! Lu Xun, ulangi sekali lagi!

Cao Pi, Sima Yi:... (berlagak seolah nggak ada apa-apa, tapi sebenarnya tubuh mereka gemetaran gara-gara berusaha keras menahan _charm attack_ dari Lu Xun).

PyroMystic, Yangmei: (pingsan dengan seluruh wajah merah padam sambil tersenyum bahagia)

Mocca-Marocchi: (menutupi mukanya yang udah mejikuhibiniu) Lu... Lu Xun, kamu terlalu menghayati adeganmu. Tolong jangan seperti itu lagi, oke?

Lu Xun: (speechless)

 **N.G.!**

Singkat kata, adegan ini baru berhasil diambil dengan sempurna dan menjadi persis seperti yang kalian baca di cerita aslinya setelah pengambilan gambar diulang sebanyak 15 kali ^^v

=0=0=0=

 **Author's Ramblings Part 2:** Untungnya imajinasi saya hanya sampai di sini. Saya mohon diri dulu, saudara-saudaraaaaaaaa... *dibante PyroMystic dan seluruh karakter cerita "Unbroken Thread"*

Hidup PyroMystic! Hidup Lu Xun! Hidup Yangmei! XP


	2. Second Chaos!

**WARNING** : Make sure you have read **"PHOENIX FORM: Unbroken Thread"** until the 8th chapter before you read this!

 **Author's Ramblings:** More parodies! Jreng jreng jreng! Kali ini saya bikin parodi mulai chapter 4 sampai chapter 8! Yeeeeyy!  
Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf kalau ada parodi yang jayus atau menyinggung perasaan Anda m(_ _)m.  
OK, let's read!

 **DISCLAIMER:** The story "Unbroken Thread" is owned by PyroMystic. Sun Yangmei and Mingzhu are her original characters, too! (eh, yang terakhir tuh bener gak, yaa? *timpuked*) The rest of the characters are KOEI's. While PyroMystic, Moondancer95, Silvermoonarisato, and Mocca-Marocchi are owned by themselves~ =P

 **(ONCE AGAIN) PROCEED WITH CAUTION...**

=0=0=0=

 **-BEHIND THE SCENE OF "Unbroken Thread"- Second Chaos**

Director: PyroMystic  
Cameraman (more precisely, cameragirl): Moondancer95  
Lighting: Silvermoonarisato  
Make-up Artist: Mocca-Marocchi

Cast:  
Lu Xun as himself  
Sun Yangmei as herself  
Mingzhu as herself  
Cao Pi as himself  
Cao Cao as himself  
Sima Yi as himself  
Others (prajurit-prajurit dan kasim-kasim Wei yang nggak jelas) as themselves  
...and there's still many more *males ngetiknyah!*  
 _Pyro: Moccaaaa! Sekali lagi cast geblek ini nampang di cerita ini, gue gantung loe di puncak Monas!_

Semuanya udah baca fic "Unbroken Thread" yang super keren itu, kaaan? Beberapa waktu lalu kita sempat mengintip sedikit apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik pembuatan kisah tragis "Unbroken Thread"! Usut punya usut, rupanya masih banyak lagi kesalahan pengambilan gambar nan ngaco yang berhasil diselamatkan dari gunting sensor oleh seorang kru yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya! _Let's check it out!_

Scene 3, 4th chapter _(Note: Ini lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya~)_ :  
Tanganku menggengam bahu Zhang He erat-erat. Saat mendengar itu, aku merasa hatiku seperti teko porselein itu, hancur berkeping-keping saat bertumbukan dengan lantai. "Zhang He! Kau bercanda, kan? Katakan bahwa itu bohong!" Seruku hampir menangis. Kenapa Lu Xun bisa melakukannya? Kenapa Lu Xun memilih Putri Mingzhu yang sama sekali belum ia kenal? Dan kenapa ia bersedia menjadi adik monster berkedok Pangeran Wei itu? Dan lebih parahnya, kenapa dia meninggalkanku? "Lu Xun melakukannya? Kenapa? Apa dia tidak sayang lagi padaku?"

PyroMystic: Camera Rollllll... ACTION!

 **CTEK!**

Yangmei: (mencengkeram bahu Zhang He dengan ekspresi _shock_ ) Zhang He! Kau bercanda, kan? Katakan bahwa itu bohong! Lu Xun melakukannya!? Kenapa!? Apa dia tidak sayang lagi padaku!?

Zhang He: Kau jangan sembarangan bicara! Lu Xun justru melakukannya karena dia teramat sangat sayang padamu! Memang putri Mingzhu jauh lebih cantik, lebih anggun, lebih pandai, lebih ramah, lebih kalem, lebih penurut, lebih _cute_ , lebih populer, dan yang terpenting, lebih seksi daripadamu, tapi...

Belum sempat Zhang He menyelesaikan kata-katanya, keempat pasang _piao_ Yangmei sudah menancap di sekujur tubuhnya.

Zhang He: (dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya sebelum ko'it) ...tapi, Lu Xun... sangat... mencintai... mu...

 **BLEK!**

Seluruh kru dan pemain: (bengong)

PyroMystic: (mencak-mencak kayak monyet kesurupan) CUUUUUUUUUUTT! (nuding ke Yangmei) Yangmei, jangan melakukan kekerasan pada pemain lain!

Yangmei: (menunduk dengan penuh penyesalan) _dui bi qi..._

Cao Pi: (berbisik ke Sima Yi): Kekerasan? Itu mah pembunuhan!

PyroMystic: (nuding ke Mocca-Marocchi, Silvermoonarisato, dan Moondancer95) Kalian bertiga, angkut Zhang He ke kamar mayat! CEPET!

3 makhluk yang dituding Pyro: Aye aye, Sir! (ngambil tandu dan mengangkut Zhang He sambil nyanyi-nyanyi kayak 7 kurcaci di film _Snow White_ )

 **N.G.!**

Scene 1, 5th chapter:  
Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Zhang He diam seribu bahasa, begitu juga denganku.  
"Kalau begitu," Akhirnya kesunyian di antara kami pecah. "Kenapa sekarang Lu Xun melakukan semua itu kalau tahu bahwa Kaisar Cao Cao-lah yang membantai orangtuanya?" Zhang He bertanya, mungkin pertanyaan itu bukan diarahkan padaku. "Lu Xun sampai berlutut di sisi ranjang Kaisar, mencium tangan Kaisar, dan menerima tamparan dari Pangeran Cao Pi saat membela Kaisar. Apa yang membuatnya melakukannya?"

Silvermoonarisato: Camera Rollllll... ACTION!

PyroMystic: Hei! _That's my line!_

 **CTEK!**

Zhang He yang udah keluar dari kamar mayat setelah disembuhkan Yangmei: Kalau begitu, kenapa sekarang Lu Xun melakukan semua itu kalau tahu bahwa Kaisar Cao Cao-lah yang membantai orangtuanya? Lu Xun sampai berlutut di sisi ranjang Kaisar, mencium tangan Kaisar, dan menerima tamparan dari Pangeran Cao Pi saat membela Kaisar. Apa yang membuatnya melakukannya?

Yangmei: Entahlah. Lu Xun memang begitu baik! Padahal Cao Cao yang kejam, tidak tahu diri, sombong, arogan, pelit, tidak punya muka, dan keras kepala itu tidak pantas mendapat belas kasihan begitu rupa!

Zhang He:...Terus terang, aku berpikiran yang sama denganmu, Yangmei. Cao Cao tua *TIIT* itu betul-betul tidak pantas dikasihani! Bayangkan, upahku selama menjadi jenderalnya cuma segini! (mengacungkan selembar uang seratus ribuan bergambar Barbie, lalu menangis meraung-raung), Orang itu harusnya dimasukkan neraka saja!

Yangmei: Betul betul betul! Si Cow Cow itu emang enggak banget! Duuh, kenapa Lu Xun masih mengasihani orang seperti dia, sih!? Bikin kesel aja! KUUUUEEEEEESEEEEELLL!

PyroMystic: CUT! CUT! CUT! Dilarang menggosipkan pemain lain!

Zhang He dan Yangmei: Ampuni kamii~ .

PyroMystic: Nanti aja kalian nggosipin Cao-Cao, biar kita semua juga bisa ikutan! Setuju, semuanya?

Semua kru yang laen: SETUJU BANGEEEET!

Cao Cao: WOI! AKU DENGAR, TAHU!

 **N.G.!**

Scene 1, 8th chapter:  
Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, kemudian terbuka perlahan. Seorang dayang hendak masuk sambil membawakan sebuah mangkuk cukup besar di atas sebuah nampan. Namun, bahkan sebelum dayang itu menginjakkan kakinya di kamar ayah, atau bahkan membungkuk memberi hormat, ayah sudah berteriak-teriak, seperti orang kesurupan.  
Ayah membentak dan memukul-mukul meja, menuding dayang yang terkejut itu. "Keluar kau! Bawa pergi obat itu! Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Aku tidak akan sembuh! Pergi urusi dirimu sendiri!" Seru ayah berulang-ulang sampai dayang itu ketakutan melihatnya. Kasihan dayang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

Mocca-Marocchi: Pyro-dono! Biarkan aku yang memulai _scene_ kali ini!

PyroMystic: ...silakan.

Mocca-Marocchi: Baaiiik~ (ambil napas) Camera Rollllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll...

PyroMystic: "L"-nya nggak usah panjang-panjang! Langsung _action_ aja!

Mocca-Marocchi: (berlagak budeg) ...lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll...

PyroMystic: ...

Mocca-Marocchi: ...lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll...

PyroMystic: (menyambar lampu yang dibawa Silvermoonarisato dan menghantamkannya pada kepala Mocca-Marocchi)

 **BUAGH!**

Mocca-Marocchi: (pingsan dengan kepala bersimbah darah dan langsung dilempar ke kamar mayat)

PyroMystic: ACTION!

 **CTEK!**

 _Kamera menyorot Cao Cao yang terbaring lemah dengan Lu Xun di sampingnya. Seorang dayang-dayang memasuki kamar dengan langkah gemulai sambil membawa mangkuk di atas nampan._

Cao Cao: (memukul-mukul meja dengan muka yang sangat sangat marah layaknya setan) Keluar kau, bawa pergi obat it-

 **BRUAAAAKKK! KLOTAK! KLOTAK!**

Meja yang dipukul-pukul Cao Cao langsung ambruk. Keempat kakinya hancur dengan sangat indah(?).

Cao Cao: ...

Lu Xun: ...

Aktris figuran yang jadi dayang: ...

PyroMystic: ...CUT. Dilarang merusak properti film.

Mingzhu: Ternyata meskipun dalam keadaan sakit, Cao Cao masih kuat seperti biasanya, yaa~

Yangmei: Yap. Seperti kata pepatah, "Kambing tua tetap saja kambing."

Mingzhu: (dalam hati) Bukannya yang benar, "Anak kambing tetap saja kambing" ya? Ah, terserahlah... ****

 **N.G.!**

Scene 2, 8th chapter:  
Namun kali ini, sebelum hal itu sempat kulakukan, pintu kamar telah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Beda dengan yang tadi, kali ini pintu itu dibanting kuat-kuat, membuat baik aku dan ayah terlonjak kaget. Pintu itu juga tidak diketuk terlebih dahulu, dan aku langsung tahu siapa yang akan datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cao Pi?

Moondancer95: Camera ro-

(Moondancer95 langsung berhenti ngomong saat PyroMystic menatapnya dengan tatapan buas nan berbahaya. Moondancer95 langsung mundur dengan takut-takut)

PyroMytsic: Camera roll, ACTION! (udah males manjang-manjangin huruf "L"-nya gara-gara Mocca-Marocchi)

CTEK!

 _Kamera menyorot pintu kamar Cao Cao_

Cao Pi: (mendobrak pintu kamar dengan gagah)

 **BRUAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! GDUBRAK! GDUBRAK! GLODAK!**

Sama seperti meja Cao Cao, pintu kamar Cao Cao juga roboh gara-gara terlalu keras didobrak.

PyroMystic: (nggak ngomong "CUT" seperti biasanya. Dia hanya menatap Cao Pi tajam)

Cao Pi: (nyembah-nyembah PyroMystic) Ampuni saya! Ampuni saya! Saya janji nggak akan merusak properti film lagi! Jangan pecat sayaaa...

PyroMystic: ...CUT.

Mingzhu: Cao Pi ternyata sama aja kayak ayahnya, ya.

Yangmei: (sok tau) Seperti kata pepatah, "Kambing jatuh nggak jauh dari pohonnya!"

Mingzhu: (dalam hati lagi) Nih anak gebleg amat, seh?

 **N.G.!**

Scene 3, 8th chapter:  
Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi hening. Dan barulah aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat, perlahan kutolehkan kepalaku. Kulihat dari sudut mataku, Cao Pi sedang membungkuk, entah melakukan apa. Tangannya seperti memungut sesuatu dari atas lantai, dan saat ia kembali menegakkan punggungnya, tahulah aku apa benda itu, dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Jantungku berdengup tak terkendali.  
Di tangannya ada sebuah pecahan mangkuk poselein yang berukuran panjang, tajam seperti pisau.  
"Masih belum jelas untuk matamu, ayah?" Cao Pi melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku dan ayah. "Kalau belum jelas, akan kuperjelas lagi tanda itu padamu!"

PyroMystic tepar gara-gara stress ngurusin pemain-pemain geje yang tak kenal lelah dalam melakukan kesalahan konyol. Posisi sutradara untuk sementara digantikan oleh Silvermoonarisato.

Silvermoonarisato: Semuanya siap? Camera rollllll~ ACTION!

CTEK!

Cao Pi: (menggenggam pecahan porselein sambil berdiri di belakang Lu Xun) Masih belum jelas untuk matamu, ayah? Kalau belum jelas, akan kuperjelas lagi tanda itu padamu!

Cao Pi kemudian bersiap untuk menghujamkan porselein itu pada punggung Lu Xun. Semua kru dan pemain yang menonton menahan napas sambil menanti dengan tegang. Yangmei udah pingsan duluan (dan digotong ke kamar mayat) gara-gara nggak tega melihat Lu Xun disakiti.

 **CREPPP!**

Cao Pi: IYAAAAAAAOOOO!

Alih-alih menusuk Lu Xun, pecahan porselein itu justru malah nancep di telapak tangan Cao Pi.

Lu Xun: (panik abis) Kamu nggak apa-apa, Cao Pi!? Aduh! Aduh! Mana betadine!? Mana plester!? Ambilkan kotak P3K!

Sima Yi: (kabur sekenceng-kencengnya dan kembali sambil menyeret seorang dokter) Dokter, tolong periksa majikan saya! Cepat! Nanti dia keburu nggak tertolong!

Cao Cao: (kabur juga dan kembali lagi sambil membawa mobil ambulan) Cao Pi, naik ke sini! Akan kuantar kau ke rumah sakit!

Segerombolan dokter mengejar Cao Cao dari belakang sambil berteriak-teriak, "Maling ambulaaaaaan!" Cao Cao pun langsung kabur tanpa sempat membawa Cao Pi.

Silvermoonarisato: ...Sekarang aku ngerti betapa susahnya jadi sutradara.

Mocca-Marocchi & Moondancer 95: _Same here._

 **N.G.!**

 **The Other Side ~Bonus Scene~**  
Setelah kekacauan porselein Cao Pi berakhir, pangeran Wei itu tengah duduk-duduk sambil minum teh botol bersama Lu Xun. Tangan Cao Pi yang tertusuk porselein sudah dibalut tebal-tebal hingga kelihatan tidak proporsional.

Cao Pi: (dengan nada serius) ...Lu Xun, sebenarnya sejak dulu aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu.

Lu Xun: ...Eh?

Cao Pi: (memajukan mukanya ke arah Lu Xun dan berbisik) Aku ingin kau menjadi ahli strategiku.

Lu Xun: (nyemburin teh botolnya ke wajah Cao Pi)

Cao Pi: (menyeka teh botol dengan tangannya tanpa sedikit pun merasa tersinggung) Aku serius. Aku ingin kau menggantikan Sima Yi. Aku sudah muak padanya.

Lu Xun: Me... Memangnya kenapa?

Cao Pi: Sebenarnya, sebulan lalu Sima Yi menerima kiriman berupa baju-baju wanita dari Zhuge Liang. Sima Yi awalnya terlihat tidak tertarik. Hingga suatu hari, aku melihat Sima Yi di dalam kamar... sedang mencoba baju-baju itu!

Lu Xun: (sekali lagi nyemburin teh botolnya ke wajah Cao Pi)

Cao Pi: (mengelak serangan teh botol Lu Xun dengan sukses) Bagaimana, Lu Xun? Kau mau menerima tawaranku?

Sima Yi: (mendadak muncul dengan wajah memelas) Yang Mulia Cao Pi... Ampuni saya... Waktu itu saya khilaf, suer!

Cao Pi: Tidak ada ampun bagimu! Kau sudah melakukan dua kesalahan besar! Satu, kau termakan taktik murahan Zhuge Liang. Dua, kau ternyata kelainan!

Sima Yi: Ampuni saya, ampuni saya! Saya memang mencoba baju-baju wanita itu, tapi...

Zhao Yun tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Zhao Yun: Apa!? Kau mencoba baju-baju kiriman Tuan Zhuge Liang! Bagus sekali! Aku akan memberitahukannya pada Beliau! (naik kuda dan langsung cabut dari tempat itu)

Sima Yi: (dengan berurai air mata) Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu, Zhao Yun! Zhao Yuuuuuuuun!

Sima Yi dengan nistanya mengejar Zhao Yun yang semakin menjauh. Lu Xun hanya bisa bengong menyaksikan semuanya.

Cao Pi: (menepuk pundak Lu Xun) Bagaimana, Lu Xun? Kau mau jadi ahli strategiku?

Lu Xun: (dengan wajah pucat karena _shock_ )...Akan kupikirkan. Ahahahahahaha... (ketawa geje)

=0=0=0=

 **Author's Ramblings Part 2** : 2nd chaos ends... Saya nggak nemu parodi lain selain ini (untungnya). Maaf, maaf . _Err, comment, please?_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
